Legacy of Hylia: Corpse God's Redemption
by kittykatie13
Summary: After the destruction of civilization at the hands of the Yellow Ancient, the Chosen of the Holy Lady begins a new quest (Interquel between Eternal Darkness and Skyward Sword)
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

 _rologue_

 _They say that time consumes everything._

 _Kings, peasants, cities, even the land we walk on will be swallowed up by the ages._

 _Even the memories of what once was will eventually disappear._

 _This is the story of how my world, and maybe even yours, became part of a history so ancient, and so often retold, that it became a legend._

 _Once, I was Alexandra Roivas._

 _Now, I am something else…_


	2. Apotheosis

**Apotheosis**

2012 AD

Alex cursed the tropical heat as she trudged through the overgrown jungle. Twelve years had passed since the murder of her grandfather, Dr Edward Roivas, and Alex's subsequent discovery of an ancient conspiracy to bring about the return of the evil entities known as the Ancients. The Ancients, along with their human agent, a Roman centurion calling himself Pius Augustus, had been vanquished thanks to the work of a multitude of brave humans throughout the centuries, including Edward and, eventually, Alex herself. However, this victory had not come cheap, and Alex had spent the past twelve years being haunted by nightmares and visions of the terrors she had witnessed.

Alex glanced across to her travelling companions. To her left, Michael Edwards was having just as unpleasant a time as she was. As a former firefighter, Mike had been used to dry, searing, sudden heat, and the slow, humid heat that permeated the jungle was hard to adjust to. To her right, Dr Edwin Lindsey was dealing with the heat far better than his younger companions, and if it weren't for the surrounding vegetation, he'd have left them in the dust.

All three travellers had been plagued by sudden, abrupt visions over the past months. Cities were engulfed by flames and mechanical horrors stalked the ruined streets, all surrounded by a sickly yellow glow. Following his dealings with the Ancients, Dr Lindsey had remained in contact with both of the Roivases, and he mentioned his visions to Alex on one of his occasional visits. Alex had been shocked to learn that her dreams had been identical in every respect, and when she eventually located Mike, he confirmed that he too had been plagued by these visions. The three of them had agreed that something had to be done, and Lindsey was now leading them to the one being that could possibly be sure of what was going on: the Corpse God, Mantorok.

Soon, their destination came into view. A large, ruined temple complex choked with overgrowth emerged from the jungle. Alex removed her pack and collapsed on the ground with relief "Finally! I thought we were never going to make it!"

Lindsey tutted, "Young people these days. The journey wasn't that long."

"The distance wasn't the problem, it was the heat," Mike cut in. Alex nodded in agreement. Lindsey sighed, "I suppose it does take some time to acclimate. Let's set up camp."

The next morning, the trio began their descent into the temple. After passing through crumbling hallways filled with traps that Lindsey swore he had deactivated on his previous visit, they emerged into the Corpse God's chamber. The great cavern was dominated by an enormous pit, in which rested the festering mass of Mantorok Himself. A small mass of blue motes appeared, coalescing into the form of a young woman. "Fellow Guardians. To what does the Corpse God owe this visit?" she asked. Before any of the three could respond, a sinister whisper was heard.

 _Ellia. The Guardians request information that only I can provide._

Ellia bowed her head, "Certainly my Lord."

Alex stepped forwards to tell Mantorok of their visions. When she had finished, she brought out a glass container. Inside the container rested the shrivelled hear that was the essence of the Ancient before her. Mantorok's tone became inquisitive.

 _What reason possessed you to return my essence to me, Guardian?_

"I just had a feeling your essence would be necessary."

 _Perceptive indeed. You just might be able to provide me with the assistance I need._

The Guardians were confused. "What assistance?" Mike asked.

 _Assistance in neutralising my equal and opposite. His name may not be uttered by human tongues, lest the whole of reality crumble. Where I represent chaos, he represents order. Where I cultivate life so that it may both create more life and return to death, he promotes sterility and stasis. We had co-operated in the past to imprison the Three, but following their defeat, he has seen fit to expand into my domains. I draw my strength from death and chaos, and I've found that leaving living things alone is far more beneficial to me than interfering in human endeavours. To vanquish him, I need to escape my bindings and take on a new body, and this, my Guardians, is where I need your help._

Lindsey looked uneasy. "How would we do that?" he asked.

 _Alexandra Roivas has returned my essence to me. She has sought out the memories of those who came before her. She has struck down Pius Augustus, the champion of the Three. She wields the weapon that would crush even the greatest of Horrors for good as the Guardian of Light. I wish to take on her body. I would be granted freedom from the magicks that bind me to this place, while she would be granted power far beyond that of mortals._

The Guardians, both living and dead, turned to look at Alex. She stared in silence at the Corpse God. Finally, she swallowed. "All right. I accept."

Mantorok seemed pleased. _Excellent. If you would remove my essence from its container, we can begin._

Alex broke open the container and released the essence of Mantorok. Almost immediately, magickal circles erupted around both the Corpse God and his Guardian. The essence seemed to glow with a purple flame before vanishing. Alex cried out in pain as she felt the organ reappear within her body. This was nothing compared to the utter torture that followed as she felt the corrosive powers of Mantorok seep inside her. Another scream of agony emerged from the woman as a pair of leathery wings erupted from her shoulder blades. Alex collapsed to her knees and looked down in terror as her own heart was displaced by the invading heart of the Corpse God and forced to the surface of her skin. Outside the circle, Mike, Lindsey and Ellia looked on in terror as their prone companion's skin began to take on a purple tone. Behind Alex, Mantorok was also changing. Massive tentacles that once surrounded the room began to shrivel and die before the eyes of the terrified onlookers. Purple motes filled the air as each tentacle crumbled. As they did so, Mantorok's central maw was opened in a silent scream. Ellia wailed in terror and cowered behind her living companions as Ancient and Guardian let out a final agonized shriek before what was once Alexandra Roivas collapsed to the ground.

She opened her eyes. Thoughts, sensations, and memories horrifyingly alien yet readily familiar crowded her mind as she took in her surroundings. Shaking slightly, she got to her feet and turned to look at her Guardians. As she did so, the Guardians saw the full extent of the changes that the transformation had wrought. Her hair was longer, reaching almost to the ground. Instead of hiking gear, she was clothed in a tattered gown that was once made of white fabric. Her original heart had been pushed through her skin, and along with the connecting veins had formed a sort of macabre necklace. A pair of massive leather wings had grown from her back. Her skin was now an unhealthy violet and peppered with veins, and some patches were beginning to rot. One eye was exactly the same as it had been pre-transformation, while the other was a yellowed, bloodshot, staring mess. She spoke in unearthly whispers.

 _Guardians of the Corpse God. We request that you begin preparations for war. Ellia, you are to bring to us the ghosts of those who have fallen in their quest to rid the world of the influences of the Three. Lindsey and Edwards, you are to warn humanity of the coming battle by whatever means necessary. He Whose Name May Not Be Uttered seeks to destroy our domain, but we will not let him._


End file.
